


Above the Highwind

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Wholesome, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Cloud and Tifa meet above the Highwind and express their mutual feelings.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud/Tifa, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa/Cloud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Above the Highwind

He'd told them to search for something to fight for. Tifa sighed and tipped her head back to stare at the starry sky. Her hands gripped the railing on the Highwind's observation deck. A chill breeze teased her hair. The faint sound of chocobos cooing from their nearby stable was the only interruption in the otherwise silent night. She knew what she wanted to fight for. Didn't have to do any soul searching, not after the things she'd seen in the lifestream. Still, would their friends return? Maybe they should let meteor hit so everything could wash away. There was so much pain in the world, how could anyone ever make it right?

“There you are.”

Tifa turned around at Cloud's greeting and leant back against the railing. Folding her arms across her stomach, she said, “Hey,” in a gentle tone and smiled.

Cloud came and stood next to her, turning side on to face her and placing one hand on the railing close to where she was leaning. She heard the faint creak of leather as Cloud's grip tightened on the metal bar. The sound made her stomach flip and her eyes lock with his. The intensity of his gaze was heavy with expectation. _Oh. He looks so..._ The scenario that flitted through her mind sent colour soaring to her cheeks and made her glad it was dark and he couldn't see how much he affected her. Flustered, Tifa looked up and drew in a sharp breath. “Look, Cloud, a shooting star.” She pointed and smiled.

“Mmm.”

She glanced at him and saw he was still staring at her. She looked away. “Uhh, you should make a wish.”

“Why bother?” he replied, his tone dry but amused.

Tifa looked at him again and caught the teasing smile. “Why not?” She tipped her head to the side.

Cloud adjusted his position to face her, though he still kept his hand on the railing. He hadn't quite boxed her in, but he was a lot closer than before.

 _Not close enough._ Her breath caught when she felt Cloud's other hand on her waist. The soft leather felt warm as he trailed his hand down to rest against her hip.

Leaning in, Cloud paused before their lips touched. “Because it already came true.”

She couldn't help it. The cheesy line made her duck her head and giggle.

“What?” Cloud pouted like a little boy denied a treat.

“I'm sorry.” She was, but not for laughing, for breaking the mood between them. “It's just—” How could she phrase it without hurting his feelings or making it seem like a rejection?

It seemed she didn't have to. Cloud shook his head and chuckled. “Trying too hard?”

Tifa giggled. “Just a little.”

His eyebrows rose. “Okay, why don't you make a wish?”

 _A challenge, huh?_ Did he think she wouldn't take it? She could be bold, too. Using her finger and thumb, Tifa pinched the front of his shirt and gave a little tug.

“Hmm?” Cloud didn't budge, although he looked interested.

“I don't need to make wishes to get what I want,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Cloud leaned towards her. “And what do you want?”

Her breathing sped up. She tried to keep calm. Cloud was so close and this was a big moment for her. For them. She placed her hand on his forearm and slid it upwards to lay against his bicep. Seeing Cloud's eyes widen with pleased surprise made her feel more confident. She let go of his shirt and wrapped her arm around his waist, then urged him closer. She could feel his thumb caressing her hip. The slight roughness of the worn leather sent electric tingles through her whole body. _How can such a tiny gesture feel so good?_ Meeting Cloud's eyes, she saw that hot, intense look returned to them. He'd come to her with expectations and waited for her to meet them. She knew hers matched his. She was just too afraid to show it. She didn't want him to think badly of her. Mouth dry, she swallowed, then saw he did too. She smiled. _Is he nervous?_ It made her feel braver. Could she say it? She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

“You know, words aren't the only way to show how you feel,” Cloud whispered in a low and suggestive tone.

Tifa knew he'd see how red her cheeks grew. She understood exactly what he meant by that. Trying to calm her racing heart was a pointless exercise, but she couldn't help notice that Cloud's breathing was just as ragged. They both stood on a cliff edge waiting for the other to jump first. _Can't we go together?_ She swallowed again and found her voice. “Sh-show me what other ways there are,” she murmured in a breathless whisper. Her eyes were already half-way to closing as she felt Cloud's lips touch hers...


End file.
